¡Feliz Cumpleaños Haruka!
by lamoco13
Summary: ¡3 de Septiembre! ¡El cumpleaños de Haruka! ¿Qué? ¿Creían que no le iba a escribir a mi OC? Pues aquí lo tienen para los que la conozcan. Un regalito para mí XD. One-shot .


_¡Sí! ¡El cumple de mi OC! También hoy es mi cumpleaños XD. Aquí escribiendo para darme un regalito, haha._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad…ah…como que ya me cansé de escribir esto en cada fanfic. ¡Naruto no me pertenece! ¡Es de __**Masashi Kishimoto**__! ¡¿Están felices?_

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1. -Estos son los diálogos normales-

2. _Lo que está escrito en cursiva_, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

3. _(Lo que está entre paréntesis y cursiva)_ son algunas de las aclaraciones o comentarios que yo pueda hacer a lo largo del capítulo.

4. (Lo que está entre paréntesis) puede ser algo referente a las acciones o pensamientos de los personajes.

5. "Lo que está entre comillas" a lo largo del texto, son palabras que se resaltan por los personajes.

6. Este es mi separador: -o-o-o- para algunas escenas.

7. El one-shot se encuentra a inicios del Shippuden, más o menos un año después de que Naruto dejara la aldea de Konoha.

8. ¡Comedia! Ajá, ajá, ¡necesito inspirarme!

_Luces, cámara, ¡acción!_

_

* * *

_

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Haruka!**

¡Vaya! Hayashi Haruka celebraba su cumpleaños número quince. Una edad sumamente bonita y…problemática, ¿verdad? Hace mucho que salió de Suna, ¿sus amigos recordarán que día está próximo?

-o-o-o-

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Haruka salió de Suna para poder establecerse en Konoha y mejorar su entrenamiento con la Godaime Hokage. No había recibido noticias de su aldea natal.

Y hoy era el día de partir. El día en que la peli-violeta regresaría a su ciudad después de "ese infinito tiempo". Justamente, dos días antes de que cumpliera años. Había olvidado por completo lo que significaba esa celebración, pero ahora que tenía amigos…bueno, en fin, ellos no sabían que día era así que no había nada que hacer.

-Haruka –habló la voz de Tsunade-. ¿Estás lista para partir?

-Sí –respondió ella con una ligera sonrisa-. Sólo le daba una última ojeada a la villa. Gracias por todo Hokage-sama.

-Gracias a ti, que aprendiste rápido.

-o-o-o-

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE? –exclamó una rubia con dos ojos como platos.

-Lo que oíste Temari –respondió una figura vestida completamente de negro.

-Pero, es imposible, Gaara, dime que no es cierto.

-Por más que no sabía, parece que es cierto –aclaró el actual Kazekage-. Kankuro estaba husmeando en su habitación y encontró el diario.

-¡Corrección! –gritó el marionetista-. No estaba husmeando, fue una casualidad encontrarlo.

-¿Y también abrirlo con un martillo y leer lo que había escrito? –inquirió el pelirrojo.

-Bah, casi no escribía, sólo me topé con esa fecha…es decir, ¡de pura coincidencia se abrió en esa página!

-Clarooooo –dijo su hermana sarcásticamente.

-o-o-o-

-Entonces, ¿estás completamente segura de que quieres ir sola? –preguntó una Tsunade extrañada.

-Por favor, Tsunade-sama, creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para hacer este viaje sin compañía.

-Pero ya hasta tenía preparados a Sakura y Lee para que fueran contigo.

-Estoy perfectamente bien así –aclaró Haruka-. Muchas gracias a todos –dijo mientras yacía en las puertas de Konoha donde varios shinobis se despedían de ella.

-¡Cuídate mucho! –exclamó un chico vestido de verde.

-¡No te cambies el nuevo look! ¡Te queda genial! –gritó otro guiñándole el ojo mientras su gran perro blanco ladraba aturdiendo a todos los presentes.

-Procuras regresar pronto, ¿verdad Haruka? –preguntó una peli-rosa.

-Lo más pronto que pueda –aclaró ella con una leve mueca.

-¡Adiós Haruka! –vociferó otra rubia a lado de la Haruno.

-De acuerdo, Hayashi Haruka, ¡puedes irte! –exclamó la Hokage-. Por cierto, te toparás con una gran sorpresa cuando llegues.

La peli-violeta quedó desconcertada por eso último, pero salió a toda prisa de la aldea, quería saber qué era lo que había pasado últimamente en su ciudad y con sus amigos.

-o-o-o-

-¡Maldita águila! ¡Konoha! ¡K-O-N-O-H-A!

-Mucho menos te va a entender si se lo deletreas, Kankuro, no seas idiota.

-¡¿Quieres callarte Temari? ¡Haruka llegará en tres días, bueno, en dos, porque obvio, ella llegará el día de su cumpleaños, estoy seguro, y si no es que menos y este tonto animal no me entiende que lleve el mensaje a Konoha! –exclamó exasperado el marionetista-. ¡Vamos tonta águila! ¡Sal ya!

Kankuro había hecho un gesto tan horrible que el pobre animal salió volando lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Por fin! –se dijo el chico-. Temari, ¿qué te dijo Gaara que hagamos ahora?

-El calor está insoportable el día de hoy y al parecer, toda la semana va a estar igual. Tendremos que comprar el pastel porque si lo tratamos de hacer, moriremos en la cocina cuando lo estemos preparando.

-¿Y cuándo lo compramos?

-Conociendo a Haruka –dijo la rubia-. Llegará mañana. Siempre hacía dos días de viaje.

-_Es lo que acabo de decir, ¿qué nunca pone atención a lo que digo? _Pues démonos prisa a la pastelería.

-o-o-o-

-¿Una gran sorpresa? ¿A qué se refería Tsunade con eso? –se preguntaba una peli-violeta que iba rápidamente por las ramas de los árboles-. ¿Podrá ser algo relacionado con mi cum…? Ay por favor, eso es simplemente imposible.

-o-o-o-

-¡Tsunade-sama! –exclamaba Shizune por los pasillos de la torre buscando a la Hokage.

-¿Qué sucede Shizune? –preguntó apaciblemente mientras se encontraba mirando el exterior por una ventana.

-Un águila llegó a toda velocidad trayendo un mensaje.

-¿Un mensaje? ¿De dónde?

-Parece ser de Suna –aclaró su asistente-. Lo envían los hermanos del Kazekage.

La rubia tomó el papel abriéndolo y dejando ver un escrito.

"_Hokage Tsunade, en nombre de los hermanos del Kazekage Gaara, solicitamos toda la ayuda posible para llevar a cabo esta misión. Dentro de dos días será el cumpleaños de nuestra compañera de equipo, Haruka. Necesitamos a varios de sus shinobis para poder lograrlo, que lleguen a más tardar mañana por la mañana"._

-¡¿Mañana por la mañana? –exclamó Tsunade asustada-. ¡Es imposible que lleguen a Suna en tan poco tiempo!

-No tan imposible si nos aceleramos lo suficiente –contestó una peli-rosa que entraba a la oficina.

-¿Sakura?

-Sólo díganos cuando partimos y nos iremos.

Tsunade estaba más que sorprendida, sabía que en esos último meses, Haruka se había relacionado con muchas personas de Konoha.

-P-Pero, Sakura, no sabes qué dirían los demás –aclaró la señora rubia.

-Yo apoyo a Sakura-san –dijo Lee llegando por un lado-. Y como la segunda bestia verde más bella de Konoha, no creo que a los demás les moleste ir.

-Está bien… -suspiró Tsunade-. Pueden irse.

Ambos salieron rápidamente buscando a sus demás amigos.

-Shizune.

-¿Sí, Tsunade-sama? –preguntó.

-Envía el mensaje a Suna, que los shinobis van en camino.

-Emm…Tsunade-sama…

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –inquirió la mujer fastidiada.

-El águila que vino…pues…murió –respondió Shizune.

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Es que…digamos que…le dio un paro cardíaco…

-Por Kami…envíale una que sea de Konoha.

-o-o-o-

-Creo que debí aceptar la oferta de Tsunade de que me acompañaran –se dijo Haruka a sí misma suspirando-. Ya va a anochecer, estoy a la mitad del camino, si mañana me doy prisa, llegaré aproximadamente a mediodía y más temprano si uso mis jutsus de velocidad…

La Hayashi se detuvo en medio de un claro, que ya ni tan claro estaba, colocó en el suelo sus tres mochilas, encendió una fogata y se decidió a dormir el resto de la noche.

-o-o-o-

-Ya…me cansé –decía una Yamanaka sudando hasta por los codos.

-Todos lo estamos –aclaró Sakura-. Pero hay que hacer esto por nuestra amiga.

-Oigan, algo apesta desde hace diez minutos –dijo Lee tapándose la nariz.

-No culpen a Akamaru, no le he dado un baño desde hace una semana –aclaró el Inuzuka.

-¡No es Akamaru! –exclamó Ino con asco-. ¡Eres tú, Kiba!

-¿Qué? –preguntó el chico olfateándose-. Ay… -dijo mareado-. Creo que debí ponerme desodorante antes de venir.

-No te preocupes Kiba –trató de animarlo el del expándex-. Son las hormonas, que están haciendo marchas y plantones en tu interior.

-Está a punto de anochecer –afirmó la Haruno mirando hacia el cielo, que mezclaba rojos intensos con el azul oscuro de las sombras en el firmamento.

-¿Vamos a dormir? –preguntó la rubia con algo de lástima.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí.

-Hay que seguir lo más que podamos –respondió Lee también cansado.

Aceleraron el paso.

-¡Esperen! –gritó el Inuzuka jadeando-. Por más que nos esforcemos, no seremos estrellas en los 100 metros planos, ni en las mini-olimpiadas de Xochitepec.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Kiba –comentó Ino-. Tomamos un atajo, además, Haruka es rápida y conociéndola, descansará toda la noche.

-Pasado un rato, también nosotros hay que dormir por los menos unas tres horas –dijo Sakura con los ojos cerrándoseles.

-o-o-o-

-Kankuro…ya estoy muy cansada…

-Yo también Temari, pero hay que tener la habitación lista –aclaró el marionetista.

-Temari –interrumpió Gaara llegando a la casa después de haber terminado con su trabajo-. Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Kankuro, Haruka llegará lo más pronto posible, no es por mal estar preparados para todo.

-o-o-o-

La noche pasó en "distintas etapas" para todos: demasiado cansada para los ninjas de Konoha, larguísima para los hermanos de la Arena y de lo más placentero para nuestra próxima cumpleañera.

-o-o-o-

Al siguiente día.

-¡Kankuro! ¡Ya es tarde! Apresúrate –gritó una rubia con ojeras del tamaño de Júpiter.

-Voy lo más rápido que puedo Temari –respondió éste cargando un gigante pastel de chocolate-. Como yo no vengo dando órdenes a mi hermano menor…por cierto, Gaara también debería ayudarnos.

-Sabes que Gaara tiene mucho trabajo, está haciendo lo posible para que Baki lo cubra durante unas horas.

-Está bien, ¿podrías avanzar querida hermana? –preguntó el marionetista con cara de frustración-. Las piernas se me están entumiendo.

-o-o-o-

-¿Ya casi llegamos? –preguntó una Yamanaka bostezando cada diez segundos.

-Estamos cerca –aclaró Kiba-. Este si era un gran atajo.

-Sí –siguió Lee-. Pero está muy camino el feo.

-O_O Vaya… -decía Sakura-. A Lee se le pegó lo de Naruto.

-Creo que por el momento con Lee tenemos –opinó el Inuzuka suspirando.

-o-o-o-

-Ya mero llego…un momento…hoy es mi cumpleaños. ¿Quince años? Uff, ya estoy vieja –decía Haruka más atrás de donde venían sus camaradas de Konoha.

-o-o-o-

-¡Allá vienen! –gritó uno de los ninjas que custodiaban la entrada de la Arena.

Los shinobis llegaron, más cansados que nunca.

-Espero…que lo que tengan planeado sea algo bueno –dijo Sakura entre inhalaciones y exhalaciones.

-Agradecemos que hayan venido tan apresuradamente –respondió Temari con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si, bla bla, menos plática, vamos a hacer lo que tengamos que hacer –expresó Kiba entrando a toda velocidad a la aldea con Akamaru por un lado.

-¿Compraron vino? –inquirió Lee interesado.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Temari confundida.

-Una fiesta no es nada sin vino –dijo la bestia verde sonriendo.

-Por favor Lee, la última que te pusiste borracho dejaste noqueada a mi mamá por cinco horas –respondió Ino.

-Además… -la Sabaku No miraba a su hermano-. La vez que Kankuro tomó, se puso tan borracho que le declaró su amor al perro de Kiba.

-¡Temari! –gritó apenado el castaño-. Bien, cambiando de tema, Gaara va a estar en la torre del Kazekage preparando la fiesta, yo distraeré a Haruka y Temari los acompañará.

Todos salieron corriendo a toda prisa hacia el lugar indicado. Una media hora después, una figura femenina se podía apreciar a lo lejos de la entrada de la villa.

-¡Joven Kankuro! –gritó uno de los ninjas-. Se acerca alguien.

Pasados otros minutos, la figura se hizo lo suficientemente visible entre el horroroso calor que azotaba con furia la ciudad.

-Es una chica –volvió a decir el shinobi.

-Yo me encargaré después de que la dejen pasar, lo más seguro es que sea ella –aclaró el marionetista.

Haruka había llegado a su aldea, dos chunnins la detuvieron a la entrada.

-Hayashi Haruka –dijo ella mostrándoles la bandana protectora de la Arena.

-Bienvenida –respondieron ambos sonriendo.

La peli-violeta entró emocionada, aunque no lo demostrara. Buscaba por todos lados a alguien conocido hasta que su mirada se topó con una silueta vestida totalmente de negro. La kunoichi se acercó corriendo con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar desaparecer. Al momento en que Kankuro volteó no la reconoció. Una chica venía vestida con un pantalón negro que le llegaba más debajo de la rodilla, una blusa con una manga larga de un lado y su otro brazo cubierto con la famosa red. Traía el cabello suelto más abajo del hombro y la bandana sobre su cabeza.

-¡Kankuro! –exclamó ella eufórica dándole un abrazo a su amigo.

-¿H-Haruka? –preguntó él incrédulo.

Después de mirar sus ojos, el marionetista se dio cuenta que en verdad era ella.

-¡Haruka! ¡Eres tú! Oh por Kami, ¡¿quién te hizo esto? –inquirió mirando su cabello.

-¡Nadie! –respondió ella entre risas-. Decidí que era tiempo de un cambio de look.

-Te ves…bien.

-Y dime, ¿dónde están Gaara y Temari? Tsunade me dijo que me tenían una sorpresa, ¿de qué se trata?

-Oh, sí, eso lo sabrás más tarde –respondió Kankuro nervioso-. _¡¿Acaso esa vieja borracha de Tsunade le contó sobre la fiesta? ¡Es imposible! Y si lo hizo…yo me encargaré de asesinarla, ¡y no me importa que sea la Godaime Hokage! _Vamos, tenemos lista tu habitación desde hace unos días, será mejor que dejes tus cosas para que le des un paseo a la aldea.

-Ay por favor, no seas ridículo Kankuro, me fui tres meses, no tres años.

Ambos se encaminaron a la aún casa de los hermanos, donde Haruka encontró todo igual a como lo recordaba cuando se fue a Konoha. La Hayashi subió a su antigua habitación donde desempacó rápidamente. Cuando bajó, se encontró con un gran "trapo" blanco tirado en el suelo.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó levantando el objeto del suelo.

-Emm…Haruka…esos son mis calzoncillos –respondió el chico arrebatándoselos.

La kunoichi, que por cierto ya era jounin, se quedó asqueada viendo su mano aún extendida.

-Iré a hervirme la mano –contestó mientras se daba la vuelta y salía corriendo al baño.

-o-o-o-

-Bueno, ya falta poco, ¿y el pastel? –preguntó Sakura.

-Gaara, se encuentra en el refrigerador –respondió su hermana-. ¿Podrías traerlo?

-¿En el refrigerador? –inquirió el kage incrédulo-. ¿Cómo rayos cupo allí?

-No lo sé, pregúntale a Kankuro.

-o-o-o-

-¿Ya estás lista? –se cuestionó el marionetista impaciente-. Vamos a ir a ver la aldea, no al desfile de Miss Universo.

-Bla, bla, sólo estoy acomodando mis cosas –respondió Haruka-. Parece que alguien se ha vuelto más desesperado de lo que era.

Cuando la Hayashi bajó, a Kankuro casi le dio un infarto al verla.

-¡Aaaaah! –exclamó el castaño.

-¡¿Ahora qué?

-¡T-Tu rostro! ¡Traes la boca morada! ¡¿Te dio hipotermia?

-¡Claro que no tarado! –gritó ella-. Ay, como extrañaba decir esa palabra. Estaba comiendo un dulce de uva. Que paranoico.

Ambos salieron de la casa.

-Creo que deberías ir a ver un doctor –dijo Kankuro.

-¿A un doctor? ¿Y eso para qué?

-Para que te revise, a ver si no tienes ninguna enfermedad o algo así.

-Estás loco si crees que voy a ir, siempre huele a alcohol y a esos chochitos, no hay nada bueno para leer, todas son revistas de señoras y bien viejas –el marionetista la miró sorprendido-. Por viejas, me refiero a las revistas –dijo Haruka dándose a entender.

-Ahhhh –comentó él volviendo a la normalidad-. Bueno, entonces vámonos ya.

-No voy a ir.

-o-o-o-

-No puedo creer que haya venido –decía la peli-violeta sentada en una silla de espera con los brazos cruzados y expresión molesta.

-Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien.

-¡Hayashi Haruka! –la llamó el doctor.

-o-o-o-

-¿Cuántas velitas son? –preguntó el Inuzuka.

-Quince –respondió Temari-. Procura que sean de varios colores.

-¡Akamaru! –exclamó Sakura algo enojada-. ¡No es momento para que comas botanas!

-¡Ruaf!

-o-o-o-

-¿Ves que no fue tan malo? –preguntó el mediano de los Sabaku No.

-Nooooo, fue lo mejor de mi vida –respondió Haruka sosteniéndose el brazo donde la habían inyectado.

-¡Que bueno! –gritó el ninja dándole un golpe donde acababan de lastimar a su amiga.

-¡Idiota! ¡Me duele el brazo!

-Ay, perdón –dijo el marionetista.

-Sí, crees que el dolor se quita con un chistosito "ay, perdón", ¿verdad?

-o-o-o-

-Oh, oh –decía la Yamanaka mirando el gran desastre.

-Esto se ve…mal –dijo Lee.

Gaara llegó por un lado con el pastel, quien sabe cómo lo sacó del refrigerador, y vio la escena: un perro bañado en refresco tirado sobre el suelo lleno de serpentinas.

-No puedo dejarlos un minuto solos porque ya meten la pata –dijo el pelirrojo a punto de explotar.

-o-o-o-

-No has cambiado nada en tu actitud eee Haruka.

-Ya te dije que me fui tres meses, no tres años tarado –reclamó la Hayashi.

-¿Sabes? Creo que subiste un poco de peso en ese lapso.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella al no entender bien lo que su compañero dijo.

-Que subiste un poco de peso.

-Ah…sólo me dijo gorda –contestó calmada-. Un momento…¡¿acaso me llamaste gorda?

-¡N-No! O_O –gritó él asustado-. ¡Yo sólo dije que subiste un poco de peso!

-¡Es lo mismo tarado! –Kankuro se soltó a correr-. ¡Vuelve aquí ninja de pacotilla!

-_Vaya…lo que hago por entretenerla, ya la extrañaba, pero esta falta de persecuciones ya me habían bajado el estrés T_T. Pero que rápido se le quita el dolor del brazo._

Después de varios minutos de correr y tumbar productos de varios puestos en el mercado, un chunnin los detuvo ambos.

-¡Alto ahí jovencitos! –gritó el ninja sosteniendo a los dos.

-¡Suélteme! –exclamaba Haruka-. ¡Lo voy a matar!

-Por disturbio a la paz de la aldea, serán procesados, enjuiciados y encarcelados.

-¿Acaso somos alimentos como para ser procesados? –preguntó Kankuro con curiosidad.

-¡No puede hacernos esto! –reclamó la Hayashi.

-De acuerdo –respondió el hombre-. Los llevaré ante el Kazekage.

-¿K-Kazekage? –preguntó la peli-violeta asombrada-. _¡¿De qué tanto me he perdido? ¿Desde cuándo la aldea tiene Kazekage?_

-Ah, por eso no hay problema –dijo Kankuro sonriendo-. El Kazekage es mi hermano menor.

Haruka se quedó con la cara cuadrada.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡¿GAARA SE CONVIRTIÓ EN KAZEKAGE? –gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

-O_O Sí, ¿qué nadie te lo había dicho?

-¡No! ¡Olvidaron mencionarme ese pequeñísimo detalle! ¡Así que esto era a lo que Tsunade se refería con que me esperaba una sorpresa! ¡Gaara se convirtió en Kazekage!

-_Fiu… -_pensaba aliviado el marionetista-. _Después de todo, esa vieja borracha no le dijo nada de la fiesta._

-¡Callados ambos! –gritó el chunnin-. Kankuro, no me importa que seas el hermano de nuestro Kazekage, un castigo te mereces.

-¡Pero si ella fue la culpable, no yo! –gritó apuntando a su amiga.

-Aún así la conoces, ambos serán sancionados de alguna manera.

-¿Conocerla? –preguntó Kankuro-. En mi vida la había visto, ya en serio, ¿quién eres?

-¡¿Cómo que quién soy, imbécil? ¡Soy Hayashi Haruka!

-¿Cuál Hayashi Haruka? –seguía preguntando el marionetista.

-¡Yo! ¡Shinobi ignorante!

-o-o-o-

-¿Sabían un dato curioso? –preguntaba Lee en la habitación.

-¿Cómo qué? –inquirió Ino.

-Una persona es arrollada por una carreta cada diez minutos.

-¿Y qué con eso? –cuestionó el Inuzuka.

-Lo que me pregunto es… -volvió a decir Lee-. ¡¿Cómo rayos le hace esa persona para aguantar tanto?

-Idiota -_- –murmuró Sakura-. Vaya que sí le afectó demasiado juntarse con Naruto…

-o-o-o-

-¡No te enojes Haruka! –le dijo Kankuro por un lado suyo junto con el guardia por detrás de ellos llevándolos a la torre del Kazekage.

Ella siguió con su camino, sin prestarle ninguna atención.

-Ándale pues, ignórame.

Pasaron otros segundos.

-¡Oi! ¡No era en serio! ¡Harukaaaa!

-¡Está bien! –gritó ella frustrada-. ¡Sólo cállate!

-o-o-o-

-Gaara-sama –dijo Baki entrando a la torre y topándose con el kage-. Hay un guardia presentando una queja con dos ninjas con él.

-Dile que vaya a mi oficina –respondió el aludido-. Iré arriba –se dirigió a su amigos-. Regreso en un momento.

-Te acompaño –dijo Temari yéndose con él.

El pelirrojo subió a su oficina, esperando por la "inoportuna" visita. Tocaron levemente a la puerta.

-Adelante –respondió una voz fría detrás de la puerta.

-_¿Gaara? _–se preguntaba Haruka.

-Kazekage-sama –habló el hombre-. Vengo con una queja por parte de dos ninjas que estuvieron haciendo disturbios en varios sitios de la aldea.

-Hazlos pasar.

Detrás del ninja, aparecieron Kankuro y Haruka. Al pelirrojo y a la rubia se les ensancharon completamente los ojos. No se esperaban que la Hayashi llegara tan temprano, pues apenas iba a ser mediodía.

-De acuerdo, yo me encargo –dijo Gaara con los brazos cruzados.

-P-Pero Kazekage-sama –trataba de oponerse el hombre-. Necesito saber qué sanción les colocará.

-Dije que yo me encargaba, así que váyase.

-Sí –respondió el ninja haciendo una reverencia, saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

Una vez que ya no había nadie rondando por los pasillos.

-¡HARUKA! –gritó Temari lanzándose a abrazarla.

-Oh, Temari, cuidado, no es para tanto.

-¡Te extrañé mucho! ¡Tuve que sobrevivir sola con esos dos!

-Jaja, ya me lo imagino.

-¡Oh por Kami! ¡Te dejaste crecer el cabello!

-Sí, un poco.

Una vez que se había separado, Haruka dirigió su vista al pelirrojo que se hallaba sentado en frente de ella.

-Gaara…

El chico se levantó y se paró a su lado.

-Bienvenida.

Haruka no se molestó y lo abrazó, separándose después de unos segundos.

-Así que te convertiste en Kazekage, lo que puede pasar en tres meses –dijo ella sonriente.

-Sí, y dime, ¿por qué rayos los trajo ese chunnin a mi oficina?

Ambos se apuntaron entre sí.

-Este pedazo de pelmazo me llamó gorda –dijo Haruka apuntando a Kankuro.

-Esta loca me persiguió por toda la aldea –respondió el marionetista apuntándola a ella también.

-¿Pelmazo? –preguntaba Temari-. ¡Genial! ¡Una nueva palabra para mi próximo diccionario: "¿Cómo insultar a Kankuro?"!

-Jaja, que graciosa Temari –respondió su hermano sarcástico-. Tengo una duda, ¿qué resulta de una cruza de un canguro y un oso hormiguero?

Gaara y Temari se miraron confundidos.

-No te menosprecies tanto, Kankuro –respondió Haruka burlona mientras el castaño la miraba despectivamente-. O más fácil, resulta "Kankuro", que al cabo suena igual que canguro. ¿Me creerán que la primera vez que lo conocí creí que se llamaba Kanguro? Bueno, aunque esta vez con "k".

-¡Oi! –reclamó el marionetista-. Tú tienes la habilidad de que cuando miras a la personas a los ojos, conoces su vida, ¿cómo rayos te ibas a equivocar en saber mi nombre?

-Porque cuando Baki te nombró, todavía no nos había presentado y juraría que me había dicho: "Otro de ellos es Kanguro".

-¿Sabes? Me caías mejor cuando no decías nada ¬¬.

Hubo unas cuantas risas por parte de Temari, pero se quedó completamente callada cuando la puerta de la oficina se abría dejando ver a Lee buscando a la rubia y al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Haruka volteando hacia donde miraba su amiga.

Inmediatamente, la de las cuatro coletas se apresuró a cerrarle la puerta en la cara al "cejudo":

-Oh, no, no pasa nada –dijo nerviosa la rubia-. Gaara, ¿por qué no vas abajo? Iré a la casa a acomodar a Haruka.

-Pero, ¿no viven aquí? –inquirió la peli-violeta.

-Ah, es que todavía no nos hemos movido –siguió Temari empujándola y jalando a Kankuro de un brazo.

-Um…¡esperen! Bueno…¡adiós Gaara! –gritó la Hayashi desde el pasillo.

Justo cuando se fueron, el pelirrojo se esfumó a toda velocidad para ver si sus amigos habían hecho un nuevo desastre.

-o-o-o-

-¿Por qué tanta prisa en que me vaya? –inquirió ofendida Haruka-. Acabo de llegar.

-Ah, es que deberías instalarte mejor en la casa –aclaró Temari con una sonrisa un tanto fingida.

-Estoy igual de instalada que un poste de luz en la calle.

-o-o-o-

-¿Dónde está Lee? –preguntó Gaara encontrándose con los demás.

-Aquí –indicó el chico-. ¿Qué pasa Gaara-kun?

-_Como odio que use ese "kun" ¬¬. _¿Por qué entraste a mi ofi-…? Un momento, ¿por qué tienes la nariz roja?

-Oh, por el portazo que recibí en la cara por parte de Temari.

-Era Rodolfo el reno… -murmuraba Kiba sofocando varias carcajadas.

-¿Por qué entraste a mi oficina sin tocar? –cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-Lo siento –respondió el del expándex-. No sabía que Haruka ya había llegado.

-¿Ya llegó? –inquirió la peli-rosa.

-Sí –contestó Gaara-. Kankuro dijo que había llegado hace más de media hora.

-¡Uff! –exclamó la Yamanaka-. Gracias a Kami que pudimos estar aquí antes que ella.

-¡Vamos Kiba! ¡Pon a trabajar esas manos! –gritaba Lee-. ¡La llama de la juventud está que arde!

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó el Inuzuka desinteresado.

- U_U

-_Ja –_pensaba Sakura-. _Esos dos se me a figuran a Gai-sensei y Kakashi-sensei._

-o-o-o-

-Estoy a punto de morir con este calor.

-Cálmate Kankuro –le dijo su hermana-. Ya llegamos.

-¡Por fin! –exclamó el castaño-. Necesito un refresco.

-Creo que regresaré a Konoha –comentó Haruka.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.

-Era broma, Temari. Extrañaba Suna, aunque un día nublado no haría daño…¡un vaso de agua!

Haruka encontró agua natural con hielo sobre una mesa y sin pensarlo dos veces se apresuró en tomársela toda.

-Ah…refrescante.

Cuando Kankuro regresó, vio el pobre vasito sólo con los hielos que se derretían lentamente.

-Malditación, ¿qué le pasó a mi agua?

-¿Malditación? –inquirió Haruka.

-Sí, es una mezcla de "Maldita sea" y "Maldición".

-Vaya…parece que no haz perdido el hábito de decir esas dos famosas palabritas.

-¡Olvida eso! ¿Dónde está mi agua?

-Oh, ¿era tuya? Pues me la tomé.

-Mhm, ya la había babeado –dijo el marionetista-. ¡Ja! ¡Como te bebiste mis babas, te vas a convertir en mí! –se burló rápidamente.

-O_O ¡Noooo! –exclamaba la Hayashi-. ¡Me convertiré en un tarugo!

-¡Ja! ¡Excelente! –decía Temari escribiendo en una libreta-. ¡Mi futuro diccionario se amplía cada vez más!

-¬¬ _Tenían que ser mujeres…_

-o-o-o-

-¡Ya estuvo! –exclamó Lee emocionado al ver que ya todo estaba listo.

-¿Y antes no era tubo? –le preguntó Kiba.

-¡No me refería a eso Kiba-kun! T_T

-Iré a buscar a Temari –dijo Sakura saliendo a toda velocidad.

-o-o-o-

-¡Tarado!

-¡Tarada!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Más tú!

-¡Imbécil!

-Emm…¡imbécila!

-No extrañaba para nada estas discusiones -_- –decía Temari lamentándose viendo a Kankuro y Haruka pelear por lo que le pasó al agua.

-Pss, Temari –dijo la peli-rosa asomándose por una ventana.

La rubia, al ver que Haruka seguía peleando, se acercó disimuladamente a donde la llamaban.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?

-Ya todo está listo, cuando quieran –respondió la Haruno yéndose.

-Emm…bueno –dijo la Sabaku No interrumpiendo-. Yo…este…Gaara me necesita…nos vemos luego.

-¿La necesita? ¿Para qué? –preguntó la Hayashi.

-¿Y qué te interesa? –la volvió a provocar Kankuro al descubrir que su hermana le había guiñado un ojo sin que la peli-violeta se diera cuenta.

-¡Eres tan inmaduro!

-Oye, tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Mmm? ¿Cómo qué? –inquirió ella curiosa.

-No, nada.

-U_U ¡¿por qué todos los hombres son así? –exclamó exasperada-. Siempre dicen lo mismo, ¿no podrían tener una neurona extra que inventara una nueva frase?

-Ya, ya, te digo, te digo –respondió el castaño tratando de calmarla-. Es que te noto…más cachetona.

-¿Me estás volviendo a llamar gorda? –preguntó la kunoichi con un leve tic en el ojo izquierdo-. ¡Te mataré!

Lo que realmente molestaba a Haruka era que todos le dijeran que estaba delgada y que ese "ninja de pacotilla", le dijera que subió de peso cuando no era cierto. Pero no dejaría de perseguirlo hasta ajustarle los ojos y se diera cuenta de cómo estaba ella en verdad físicamente.

Kankuro se soltó corriendo por toda la aldea, no sabía realmente lo que hacía yendo así de rápido, pues sabía a la perfección que su compañera lo alcanzaría e poco tiempo.

-_Uff…lo que hago por ti Haruka._

Después de unos minutos, Kankuro logró llegar al lugar de la fiesta, y la puerta fue cerrada inmediatamente, dejando a la Hayashi afuera, golpeando y gritando que le abriera.

-¡Kankuro! ¡Kankuro! –exclamó Ino al ver al chico llegar, cerrar la puerta y caer desmayado al suelo.

-Espero que no le haya dado un paro cardíaco –dijo su hermana esperando a que Haruka llegara por detrás.

Y justamente eso hizo, la peli-violeta encontró una ventana abierta por la cual entró a un lugar que estaba totalmente oscuro.

-Ah, genial, no veo nada –murmuraba-. ¡Sabaku No Kankuro! ¡¿Dónde estás?

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, las luces se encendieron dejando ver a varios de sus amigos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Haruka! –exclamaron.

La chica no se esperaba nada de eso.

-¿C-Cómo? –era lo único que podía articular en ese momento.

Todos apuntaron al shinobi tirado en el suelo. La Hayashi se acercó a él moviéndolo, cuando despertó, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo.

-Oh, sí, ¡feliz cumpleaños Haruka! Y como mi especialidad. Te cantaré las mañanitas a la Kankuro.

-¿Mañanitas a la Kankuro? Me suena a pato a la naranja, o mejor dicho, a canguro a la naranja.

Grandes carcajadas se oyeron por parte de algunos presentes.

-¡Ja! ¡Di lo que quieras! –el marionetista empezó con su "actuación"-. ¡Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba Sabaku No Kankuro, hoy por ser cumpleaños de Haruka, te las canto por aquí, despierta Haruka despierta, mira que ya estás más vieja!

-¡¿Cómo que vieja?

-Es lo mismo que yo dije cuando me las cantó a mi –dijo Temari.

-Tengo quince años, ¿tú cuántos tienes?

-Diecisiete –respondió el castaño.

-¡Ja! ¡Eso sí es ser un fósil! Entonces si yo estoy vieja, tú estás a punto de morir.

-_¿Por qué siempre tiene que ganar? –_se preguntaba Kankuro.

La fiesta estuvo de lo mejor, aunque sólo haya durado unas cuantas horas. Sus amigos de Konoha regresaban a la aldea cuando eran más de las diez de la noche.

-¡Un chiste antes de terminar! –exclamó el marionetista.

-Ay no, tus chistes siempre son horribles –dijo Lee.

-¡Este es bueno! ¿Cómo se llama la monja más sorprendente?

Nadie respondió.

-¡SorPresa!

-Ay Kankuro… -decía la peli-violeta suspirando.

-o-o-o-

-Muchas gracias –dijo Haruka en las puertas de Suna una vez que todo había acabado.

-No hay de que –respondió el Inuzuka sonriente.

-Por cierto –intervino Ino-. ¿No llegó un águila con un mensaje?

Los hermanos Sabaku No se miraron y negaron.

-Genial, otra ave que se pierde –comentó Lee-. Últimamente, las águilas están muy torpes.

-Ja, ni que lo digas –lo apoyó Kankuro-. ¿Dónde estará la nuestra? –se cuestionaba sin saber lo que le había pasado al pobre animalito.

-Bueno, ya no importa, agradecemos que nos hayan ayudado –dijo Temari.

-Claro –dijo Sakura-. Fue una misión que cumplimos con éxito –y diciendo esto, los shinobis se fueron.

-o-o-o-

Una vez que habían regresado a la casa.

-Muchas gracias chicos –dijo Haruka abrazando a los tres-. ¿Y cómo supieron que era mi cumpleaños?

Temari y Gaara apuntaron a Kankuro, el cual comenzó a sudar levemente.

-¿Kankuro?

-Jeje, bueno…yo, este…que importa ya, lo bueno es que lo supe.

-De acuerdo –respondió ella sonriendo y subiendo a su habitación.

-De la que te salvaste –le dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡¿QUIÉN LEYÓ MI DIARIO? –exclamó Haruka desde su cuarto.

-O_O Oh, oh, sabía que algo olvidaba –Kankuro se hincó-. ¡Kami-sama! ¡No dejes que me mate!

La Hayashi llegó con cara de asesina con su diario en una mano.

-¿Quién lo abrió? –preguntó más calmada-. Aparte de que pareciera que alguien lo estrellara contra la pared para que se abriera.

-De hecho, Kankuro le dio martillazos –dijo la rubia.

-¡Temari chismosa! –Haruka supo que Kankuro había sido culpable al verlo de esa manera en el piso-. ¡De acuerdo! ¡Yo fui! T_T Quería saber cuando era tu cumpleaños, ay, ¿a quién engaño? ¡Lo siento! ¡Quería leerlo! Pero sólo me topé con esa fecha –exclamaba con lamento-. ¡Está bien! ¡Se que me matarás! ¡Solo tengo una petición! ¡Haz que mi sufrimiento sea rápido! –finalizó levantándose.

Haruka se acercó amenazadoramente y Kankuro solo pudo cerrar sus ojos esperando recibir el golpe más duro de su vida, pero en vez de eso, sintió algo cálido sobre su mejilla.

-Te lo agradezco –dijo la Hayashi dándole un ligero beso para después regresar a su habitación a dormir.

Kankuro se había colorado completamente y Gaara y Temari lo miraban pícaramente.

-¿Qué están mirando? –preguntó molesto pero rojo.

-Nada –respondieron ambos mientras también se iban.

Cada quien se fue a su habitación para descansar.

-Gracias por recordarme lo que era tener un cumpleaños –decía una Haruka recostada mientras miraba la gran luna llena alumbrando la villa.

_

* * *

¡! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡ESTE ES EL CAPÍTULO MÁS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO EN MI VIDA! ¡SANTO DIOS! Duré años en escribirlo, pero valió la pena, ¡mi más grande obra maestra! XD. Tenía que ser algo especial por ser mi OC y para mí también n_n._

_Espero que les haya gustado y para los que no conocen a Haruka, si quieren saber más de ella, visiten mi otro fic "El Pasado en la Arena"._

_¿Reviews? Arigato y sayonara._


End file.
